Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a stabilization mechanism and in particular to an optical image stabilization mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional photo cameras, video cameras, and mobile phones usually comprise an optical system for capturing images. The optical system may vibrate due to external impact and cause deviation of the optical path, such that the images captured by the optical system can be blurry. Taiwan patent No. I457693 discloses a conventional optical image stabilization device. When the autofocus function is executed, a current is applied to the coil, and electromagnetic induction occurs between the coil and the magnet, so that the holder moves with respect to the base along the optical axis of the optical system. Two displacement sensors are disposed in the device to detect the position of the optical axis along the X and Y directions. When the optical axis deviates from the norm, electromagnetic induction can occur between the coils and the magnets, corresponding to the X and Y axes, so as to correct the position of the optical axis. However, owing to the considerable dimensions of the coils and the magnets, miniaturization of traditional optical image stabilization devices can be difficult.